


Naps and Family

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Vrains Shipping Server Bingo [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Vrains shipping server Bingo: Found FamilyYusaku wakes up from his nap to find that two lil AI's had joined him.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Roboppy
Series: Vrains Shipping Server Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Naps and Family

Yusaku awoke stretching his arms and legs from his afternoon nap. He felt a weight on his stomach and looked down to see Roboppy beeping and Ai in his duel disk having fallen asleep on top of him. It took him a second to realize he actually slept peacefully for once, No nightmares, no phantom spasms, no paralyzation from fear.

In fact he's been feeling like that more and more often as of late.

He observed the little AI's that have taken residence in his home. The bigger one, far more simpler but sweeter, was the one he built by hand over time. Yusaku originally had made them as for something to do and focus on while he planned to go after Hanoi. It was stress relief and something to focus on that wasn't his pain.

And thus Roboppy came to his life, made the house a little noise and took care of their tiny home. They became something he was happy to see when he came back or after a very rough hunt. Roboppy would sit and wait for him when they were done with their chores just to welcome him home.

At first he thought it was just their programming that did this, but over time Yusaku realized Roboppy was _ learning. _ It would make sense considering their a house bot meant for individuals.

Still it made him happy and they made themselves at home in his heart.

Turning to the other AI....who's name was actually  _ Ai _ . He gave that name lazily not caring much beyond the need to use him as a means to an end. Yusaku would get what he wanted and Ai would get what they wanted. It was business nothing more.

Overtime though Ai had wormed his way into Yusaku's heart too, it just took Yusaku longer to realize it. 

Ai somehow made him smile and laugh, and feels bits of pure joy and humor with his antics and dramatics. Yusaku always had the feeling it was more played up but eventually he didn't mind. He even came to expect and enjoy it, somehow livening up his life even more in a way he still didn't understand.

Yusaku wouldn't trade it for anything though.

He felt a tiny hand touch his, Yusaku didn't realize he had dazed off.

"Go to sleep~ I can hear your brain smoking from over here. It needs to rest too you know."Ai teased him sleepily, imagine to both their surprises that Ai could in fact  _ sleep _ . The ignis was absolutely giddy and taught Roboppy somehow to rest without a recharge. And that's how it came to this with the three taking a nap cause the day was too warm and Yusaku didn't have an AC.

"Big Bro leave Master alone! He has to think of important things you know!"Roboppy turned to whine at Ai who just rolled his glowing eyes.

"He's always thinking though! and sleep's very little, it wouldn't kill him to give the ol gray matter a rest. It's like an over tired hamster begging for mercy."

"I didn't understand any of that."

"That's cause your dumb."

" **GASP** That's a forbidden word, MASTER!"

"DON'T GO TATTLING-HEY!"

Yusaku pulled the two arguing Ai's close, cuddling them and cutting them off. Ai was right, he was still a bit tired. The two were mollified by Yusaku's sudden hug and decided to settle down again.

Silence once again took two the house as he and his little family fell back to sleep. It was odd and not conventional but Yusaku wouldn't trade them for anything.

He made this little family all on his own.


End file.
